Celia Fortner
Celia Fortner is a mystical priestess and the founder of a mysterious religious cult known as the the With Light who serves as the primary antagonist of the Castlevania game Dawn of Sorrow. Since Count Dracula was destroyed for good in 1999, Celia is looking for someone able to succeed him whom she could make the new King of the Night. She recruits Dmitrii Blinov and Dario Bossi as candidates and meddles with Dracula's reincarnation, the primary protagonist Soma Cruz. History Celia and her cult believe that the King of the Night is necessary for the balance of the world, and that God and the force of Good need an opposition to exist as a whole,, in theer words, good cannot exist without evil. As such, she set out for people who would be able to inherit Dracula's throne. Dario and Dmitrii, like Graham Jones before them, were born the exact day Dracula was destroyed and as such wielded some of his Dark Powers. She also heard of Soma Cruz, Dracula reincarnated and redeemed, who defeated Graham and Chaos, the very essence of Evil in 2035. One year later, she creates a Dark Castle very similar to the Castlevania (which had beed sealed in a solar eclipse), which she populates with hordes of demons and monsters who used to serve the King of the Night. In the beginning of the game, she lures Soma Cruz within her Dark Castle and plans to make her three candidates fight to the death to see who would prevail. She teleports Dario away when the latter is about to be defeated by Soma, and fuses him with the Fire Demon Aguni to increase his powers. If Soma kills both Dmitrii and Dario, Celia's plan will be trashed and she will flee her Castle, never to be seen again. If Soma defeats Aguni instead of Dario however, she attempts to make Soma fall into Darkness like Mathias Cronqvist before him. She uses a doppelganger shape-shifted as Mina Hakuba, Soma's love interest, to stage a trap. When Soma confronts her, she pretends to hold Mina captive and to kill her before his eyes, so that he would be overcome with hatred and fall into Evil. If Soma watches this without wearing Mina's pendant it triggers the bad ending in which he becomes the King of the Night and kill Celia with a surge of Dark Energy, stating "You annoy me and that's all the reason I need.". This triggers the Julius Mode in which the player incarnates Julius Belmont, the man who destroyed Dracula, to fight Dark Lord Soma, restarting the neverending battle between Good and Evil. If Soma wears the pendant, Alucard (Dracula's son using a human aspect) helps him see through Celia's deceit. Dmitrii, who let Soma absorb his soul after his defeat to copy his power then exits his body and possesses the Doppelganger to gain a new physical form. Celia then recognizes Dmitrii as the most worthy successor and departs with him, but Dmitrii kills her shortly after since she outlived her usefulness. Category:Villainesses Category:Cult Leaders Category:Castlevania Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Sorceress Category:Fanatics Category:Master Manipulator Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Religious Villains Category:Amoral Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards